hetali_oc_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hua Sen Hoang
Hoa Sen is the current Empress of the Isle of the Sky Blue. Appearance Chestnut hair, shoulder length that is usually pulled back in a bun at the back of her head. She has dark honey eyes, which is very rare. Fair complexion, but does not get sunburns easily. About 5' 7, and short for her age. She is about 51 years old, but is physically and mentally like a 18 year old, since the islanders have elongated lives, she techically 18 by thier standards. Wears the tradtional gold garb and crown when she is in the court, but when going out, she eithers wears a cloak over her robes, or she wears rice farmers clothes, and believe it, she has that covered. The traditional clothes is a cross between Vietnamese royalty clothes, and Dragonic Heaven's robes. When at special ceremonies or political meetings, she can be seen wearing her pure gold, hollow, ring shaped, necklace that symbolizes the monarch of the Isle. It is engraved with a dragon on it. She inherited it from her mother, whom appeared to her in a dream at the begining of the her monarchy to bid her farewell; her unfinshed work on this world was done. It was a parting gift. Can be recognized because of her talisman, a jade heart pendant on a silver chain, or her silver bangle with a dragon on it. Biography Before the SECOND attack of Aureus Regnum, she lived a fairly normal life. She was the adopted daughter of a rice farmer, and proved to be handy with water buffalos, since she seemed to be the only one who didn't frighten the creatures. She could often be seen with a water buffalo, her companion, Feng, in the village courtyard conversing with merchants about their travels, or brave young sailors from distant lands about the adventures at sea, and would always buy a peach or two. After the attack, her family was evacuated to Dragonic Heaven for safety, but she was kidnapped by spies from the opposing force. She was then saved by a -very- mad Skyla, who was called to defend the peaceful islanders who she had many times visited and welcomed her. Skyla then accompanied Sen on her quest to be reunited by her adopted family, saying, 'Eh. I've got plenty of time, and I'm really bored, so I guess adventure won't hurt.' Actually, since Sen could not use magic anyway to defend herself, she kind of needed our obnoxious but lovable Skyla. The duo later picked up Fioria, an angel from the URA who was a medic at a refuge camp they stopped at when Skyla recklessly threw herself between a cursed arrow and Sen to save her friend. They later then learn about the true purpose of the war, and set off to find the Verdant Heart, hidden away in a temple far in a remote jungle. Aureus Regnum fought over the same thing in the last war, but the current ruler, a ruthless King, claimed that he was taking what was rightfully his. Later, the three thwart his plans, but for a cost. Sen was discovered to be the host of Yang, the goddess of light, and the King, before escaping to who-knows-where, drew out her soul along with Yang's power. The remaining two girls then gave the Verdant Heart to Sen, to save her, who also regained all her memory and recalls her true heritage. They then, with the help of a Skyla who ate too much kimchi, kicked the current Empress out, banished the princess, and promoted the gentle one to Lady Tam of the Imperial court. All order is restored. Today, Hoa Sen occasionally attends the World Meetings, but since she must rebuild an entire country and teach magic to her people, she is quite the busy monarch. But, somehow, she always manages to find time to spend time with her friends. Personality She is a rather level-headed girl with much patience, since it takes mountains of patience to herd water buffalo, but gets mad really fast. The URA calls her 'cute in a morbidly bizzare way', and Skyla calls her 'scary', says the 7'4 dragon who can bring down an entire city with one stomp. She, before her restoration of magic, often times relied on her intellegence and ability to sneak around as defence. But let's just say magic has made her... confident. She can be insensitive and blunt, but she has a good heart. She is very determined to achieve her goals, at whatever cost, which is her flaw, since she almost sacrificed the URA for magic, which really was a scam by black marketers (Thank Yang that Skyla can break break cursed circles). She does take jokes to seriously sometimes, and can be a big Wuss, with a capital W. But most of the time, she can tough it out coughwithalittlebribingwithfoodcough. She quotes, 'I don't take trash about my friends from no one'. She is EXTREMELY territorial, proving to be a good defender of her country, and is very protective of those weaker of her. Kinda immature though. So, the last words of advice, never, ever, on any condition, mention KITTIES, PUPPIES, OR ANYTHING REMOTELY CUTE, FLUFFY, AND BABY-ISH. Just look at Skyla's kids. Hobbies Hoa Sen loves to make talismans, and always giving them to her friends, asking them to test it out and see whether it really does anything. Often times, it does work out, but sometimes... not really. One time she gave a Fire Phoenix powder in a bottle and asked Skyla to see if it enhanced her fire breathing powers... lets just say it was a job too well done. Poor Fioria had to stay in the hospital untill her burnt and charred wings grew back. Sen is the most talented at going on undercover missions, being the one who is very gifted at deciet and lying. Abilities She is, besides Au Co, the only metal element wielder who can also have someone manipulation over the other elements, fire, water, wood, but mostly elemental based spells. Can fly, and do it out of her Ancients mode. She can use the purest of metal magic, even manipulating the real thing, not using spells based off of the element itself. When she flys,she often summons a cloud to ride on, or just conjures it up. Or if she's feeling REALLY lazy (she is probably the laziest butt out there actually) she nags Skyla to give her a lift, which almosts always ends up as Skyla dumping her on the ground, her crying, and Fioria rolling her eyes as she heals Sen's scrapes. Her signature move is when she conjures a flaming, molten, gold phoenix, due to her connection ot Au Co and emmense power, and she rides on it, or conjures miniature ones for a flock, but mainly she summons it and rides it, while casting her most powerful spells; controling mother nature itself. She has only once done this spell, since it depletes one's chi rather visciouly, when she was battling for her life against the King of Aureus Regnum. She also later perfects the Fox Style and Phoenix Style spells, then effectively becoming the most powerful fairies of them all. But her prefered choice of weapon is her Mat Troi, a katana of ancestrial powers. It has a purple winged hilt, and a Dragonian blade with words of enchantment bestowed on the blade. It was a gift from Yang herself. Talisman The Verdant Heart is a small green stone set in a white gold mold, on a silver chain. In addition to being fashionable and concealable, it's also very powerful. The factors that make it powerful is the shape, the gem, the metal, and what essence is in the stone. Since it is heart shaped, that means who ever carries it is very compassionite, the green gem sybolizes good luck and life, the vibrance of life, and the metal is very conductive for magic, white gold shows that is a pure substance, and since Yang's essence is in thier, it fuses Sen's power to use the elements, and that her personal element is metal, and since Yang is the Goddess of Fire too, she created the Phoenix spell by pure accident. She was just fighting for her life rather desperately, and then her power was unleashed. The main use of it is to stregthen Fire spells, and enhance the wearer's powers. And since Sen can use all the elements... overpowered Sen= Troll Quest of Epic Proportions. Sen may be childish sometimes, but she will never use it for Dark purposes though. Although she will do extremely messy and devious pranks to people that may end up with bodily injury... but still, she still won't ever use it for dark purposes. Never. Transfomations Ancient mode is when a magic master taps into his/her deepest, purest magic. For Sen, she trasforms into a fox/dhole hybrid. Since she has Yang's power, she has a powerful Ancients mode. Her personality causes her to be a Kitsune no Kyuubi, but when she is in this transformation, her mind can't handle it with the godly powers, so Yang takes over until she can control herself in this mode. Her favorite animal form is a Phoenix. Isle Phoenixes are giant birds of prey, that can take down a tiger or deer. It has all the traits of a bird of prey. Below, is a picture of one. Family She has two families: Biological and Adopted. Her adopted family is still around, now living as the botanists in the Court. Her mother is a gentle wise soul, often the moderator of the family. Her father is hard working and gruff, but is rather tempermental. She has two adopted little brothers, known only as the devil of mischief. The only biological relative she has a live is her father, the former emporer of the land, who is now retired and living a quaint little life in a villa near the coast, which Sen often visits. There have been talk and hints that Sen's father did arrange a marriage with a certain noble... who Hoa Sen knows quite well... Currently she is... Now, although she still has alot of conflict going on in her life, she is very content with her life. 'I've found my dad, learned about my family, have two best friends that will always be there for me, and a big sister figure. What more could I ask for?' Hoa Sen Green Ao Dai.png Forest Green Hoa Sen.jpg Kitsune bride by kotorikurama.jpg Hoa Sen pretty.jpg Dragonphoenix.jpg Yang 6.jpg Tam.jpeg Ao Dai VietNam by KannyMOs.jpg Ao dai by orinnyan-d5badv4.jpg This May Only Be Edited By Hoa Sen Disclaimer: I do not own any of the videos or media used in any of my pages. The videos rightfully belong to Okanokumo, and the pictures to their respective owners. Category:Isle of the Sky Blue Category:Hua Sen Category:OC